paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Skye...Again
It's a nice, sunny day in Adventure Bay. Skye is getting ready to go exploring in her copter while Ryder is doing some modifications to Chase's Spy Cruiser and all the male pups, except Tracker, are playing tag with each other Ryder: There. That should do it. Skye: Hi Ryder Ryder: Hi Skye. Come to say goodbye? Skye: Yes. For now. I'm looking forward to exploring the new Forest Island Ryder: And you know who to call if something happens Skye: Yes Ryder. Hopefully I won't lose my pup tag this time They both share a laugh as we go over to those playing tag. Zuma is it. Zuma: Where have you pups gone? He sees Chase's tail poking out of a tree Zuma: *tags Chase* You're it Chase! Just as Chase attempts to tag Zuma back, he is distracted by Skye's helicopter Chase: Skye? Where are you going? Skye: I'm going to Forest Island *flies off* see you later. Rocky: Bye Skye Chase: Have a safe trip. Now. Where was i? Oh yes *tags Marshall* You're it Marshall Marshall: I'm going to "Chase you down" As Marshall chases Chase, we go over to Skye who is nearly on forest island. Just as she is about to land, the engine malfunctions, causing the propeller blades to halt and it to fall into a pit approximately four metres deep, taking Skye with it. It lands on its front so Skye can't escape, even if she used her wings Skye: I'm fine. Can't say the same for my helicopter though! And i'm stuck in here. I better call Ryder Skye calls Ryder who answers it Ryder: Hi Skye. How's forest island? Jake: It's great but the reason i called is because i'm stuck in a pit and can't get out Ryder: Can't you use your wings or her helicopter Skye: Well...there was something wrong with its propellers and i fell into a pit *shows her helicopter* and i'm unable to get out Ryder: Don't worry Skye. We'll get you out. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Skye: Thanks Ryder. Talk about deja vu Ryder laughs as he presses the button on his pup pad that calls all the pups Ryder: Paw Patrol! To the lookout! All male pups: Ryder needs us! As they make their way into the elevator, Marshall slips on a random banana peel, skates past the others and ends up first Rubble: Wow. And i thought i was a good skater As they laugh, the elevator doors close and they head up to the top. When they reach the PAW patrol logo, Chase changes into his spy gear, Marshall changes into his medical gear and everyone else changes into their normal gear. Once at the top, they get out of the elevator and line up. Chase: Paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups. Skye was on her way to forest island but she had a bit of a malfunction and is stuck in a pit Chase: I hope she's okay *whimpers* Rubble: I'm sure she'll be fine Ryder: You're right Rubble. But anyways, I need *selects Chase's logo with his pup pad* Chase. I need you and your spy gear to search for Skye Chase: Spy Chase is on the case! Ryder: *selects Marshall's logo* Marshall, i need you to check Skye for any injuries as soon as she's safe Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: *selects Rocky's logo* Rocky, i need you and your tools to repair Skye's helicopter Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Ryder goes down his pole as the pups he needs head down the slide and into their houses which transform into their vehicles. They all then set off to Forest island where we see Skye trying to free herself Skye: Why can't I just get out of here? She notices that her left rear leg is trapped under her helicopter Skye: Oh. That's why. Guess i'll have to wait it out. But i don't think I can because my leg relly hurts. We go over to Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Rocky who have gotten as close as they can to forest island. They see it a long way away and it's also very high Ryder: Looks like this is as close as we can get Marshall: I thought there was a bridge here Rocky: It must've collapsed or something Chase: We could get Zuma or Rocky to go over there Ryder: *thinks and snaps his fingers* Or, we could get YOU to do it with your new Spyship Chase: Huh? Spy what? Ryder: Just press the new button on your dash Chase: *looks at a new button that looks like a plane* Okay. I trust you Ryder *presses the plane button* Chase's Spy Cruiser transforms into a Spyship (Here's how the Spyship transformation works. The bottom half of the Spy Cruiser will fold outwards and make right angled triangle shapes. The back will then extend and make two jet engines and the driver seat will become a cockpit thanks to a large glass window, similar to the one on Zuma's submarine) Marshall: Wow! Rocky: Cool! Chase: Whoa! Thanks Ryder! Ryder: You're welcome Chase. Now you can fly over to Skye. You can pull her copter out with your new crane, bring it and her back here and Rocky and Marshall can do their jobs Chase: That's great Ryder. But...I've just thought. Is it usually hard to breathe at high altitudes and speeds? Ryder: I've thought about that Chase and I've given you this. Oxygen mask, deploy! *points to the Spyship* A blue oxygen mask comes from Chase's spy helmet, forms over his mouth and nose and a tube from the chair he's sitting on, connects to the front of it Chase: *takes a deep breath* That feels better. Now if you'll excuse me, i have a friend to save. *takes off at a very fast speed* Wow. I never thought it would be THIS fast. Good thing Ryder gave me this mask. Now then. Where are you Skye? Chase looks through a computer screen on his Spyship that shows him what's directly below him. He eventually finds the pit that Skye is trapped in Chase: Ryder! I found Skye Ryder: That's great Chase. You know what to do Skye: *Looks up* Chase? Is that you! Chase: Yes Skye. It's me and i'm here to rescue you. *barks* Crane A crane comes out of the bottom of the Spyship. Chase uses it to pick up Skye's helicopter and then puts it to one side. He then does the same with Skye Skye: Weee. This is fun Chase puts her on the side of the pit, lands the Spyship and opens the cockpit window Skye: Thank you Chase. I couldn't have been safe without you Chase: Anything for a friend. Fancy a ride home in my Spyship? Skye: *gasps and jumps excitedly into the Spyship* Yay! *puts on a helmet similar to Chase's Spy helmet* Chase: You don't mind the colour do you? Skye: No. Not at all Chase: Just one thing left before we go. Oxygen mask deploy! An oxygen mask forms on Skye's mouth and nose and it connects to her chair. Chase then closes the cockpit window, picks up the helicopter again and takes off. Skye is enjoying the ride. They arrive back with Rocky, Marshall and Ryder and dismount from the Spyship Marshall: How do you feel Skye? Skye: *limping with her left rear leg in the air* my leg hurts a bit and I'm really parched but otherwise, i'm good Marshall: I'll take a look. *barks* X-ray screen! Marshall looks at Skye's leg. It's only sprained Marshall: It's a nasty sprain but don't worry. It's not broken Skye: Phew Ryder: *brings Skye's food bowl which is empty* I heard you were parched Skye. Could you fill her bowl Marshall? *puts it down* Marshall: Yes Sir Ryder sir! *barks* Water Marshall sprays water into Skye's bowl. Once he's done, Skye starts gulping it down Rocky: Helicopter is all fixed and ready to go Ryder Ryder: Excellent work Rocky Skye: *finishes her water* Thanks for saving me gentlemen Ryder: No problem Skye. Whenever you need us, just yelp for help. Now lets get home They get into their vehicles and head to the lookout where Rubble and Zuma are playing tug of war. Their eyesight is suddenly stolen by Chase's Spyship Rubble: A new vehicle? Zuma: Is that Chase? Chase: *lands and get out of his vehicle while the others do the same* Yes. It's me Zuma Zuma: So that means...Me, Rocky AND Chase have new vehicles? Ryder: Yep. And i have plans for the rest of you. You all deserve them as you're very good pups They all start to play tag except for Skye who sits back to watch due to her sore leg The End